A última carta pode ferir susceptibilidades
by Ayan Ithildin
Summary: Bem, este é o meu segundo fic. É totalmente UA, e remonta ás mais profundas memória de Shun. Penso que reflecte o ódio comum que a maioria do fans de CDZ têm a Tatsumi e é um pouco dark também. Fazer o quê, quando a minha imaginação voa não h


I  
Um anjo em miniatura  
  
- Pára! Por favor. AAAAI!  
  
Eu chorava enquanto Tatsumi, dobrando-me sobre o joelho, me batia com força nas nádegas.  
  
- Garoto imbecil, chorão, tens que aprender a levar antes de dar.  
  
Os colegas olhavam assustados a fúria com que Tatsumi me batia, a mim, o benjamim dos pseudo cavaleiros. Eu chorava alto, tentando aliviar com lágrimas e gritos a dor que sentia. Por fim, Tatsumi jogou-me no chão e olhou-me com desprezo.  
  
- Se Ikki estivesse aqui você não faria isso, cobarde! - chorei, esfregando as nádegas doridas.  
  
- Deves pensar que eu tenho muito medo do teu irmão, pirralho. - Tatsumi deu-me um bofetão na cara. - E isto é para aprenderes a não me responder.  
  
Tatsumi retirou-se, esfregando a mão dormente e vermelha. Ninguém se moveu para me ajudar. Ninguém. E continuei no chão a chorar, por mais que me envergonhasse com isso.  
  
- Pára de chorar, mariquinhas! - ralhou Jabu  
  
De facto parei de chorar. Mas não foi porque Jabu o ordenara, mas sim porque, inexplicavelmente, senti-me muito calmo.  
  
- O que aconteceu, mandriões? - uma voz de rapariga soou junto da porta do ginásio. - Shun? Que foi?  
  
Uma rapariga de cabelos castanhos-escuros ondulados correu até ele. Vestia- se como um rapaz: uns jeans brancos, ténis e uma t-shirt preta com uns desenhos a branco. Passou-lhe carinhosamente um braço pelos ombros e ajudou- o a levantar-se.  
  
- Obrigado, Arya. - disse, fungando.  
  
- De nada. O que aconteceu? Jabu chateou-te de novo? - ela olhou ameaçadoramente para Jabu.  
  
- É esse mariquinhas que. - começou Jabu.  
  
- Porque não vais fazer de novo de cachorro pra Saori? Aproveita e lambe- lhe os sapatos por mim!  
  
- Mas eu.  
  
- Alguém falou contigo? - resposta negativa - Então cala-te! - olhou para mim. - Então, o que foi?  
  
- Tatsumi bateu-me de novo.  
  
- Filho da puta! Porquê?  
  
- Eu chorei um pouco quando me cortei - mostrei-lhe um corte feio no braço. - E ele irritou-se com isso.  
  
- Vem comigo. Eu vou tratar disso. - Arya levou-me até ao seu quarto e cuidou do golpe. A seguir virou-me as costas e começou a mexer num cestinho.  
  
- O que estás a fazer? - perguntei, curioso.  
  
Ela remexeu mais um pouco e tirou uma caixinha redonda e estendeu-ma:  
  
- Toma. É para pores onde ele te magoou. E agora vai descansar. Tenho coisas para fazer.  
  
Obedeci pensativo. Nunca ninguém sabia que assuntos assim tão importantes tinha uma criança como Arya para fazer. Mas sabia que ela desaparecia misteriosamente de vez em quando e ficava toda a gente à procura dela, que surgia de repente ao virar de uma esquina perguntando o que se estava a passar.  
  
Era uma garota silenciosa e fechada, não falava com praticamente ninguém, excluindo os seus animais, que ninguém sabia de onde vinham nem para onde desapareciam e como é que ela os alimentava. Era bruta para Saori, a quem chamava de "perua mimada", defendendo sempre as crianças órfãs da maldade daquela criança irascível; um terror para Tatsumi a quem odiava, malcriada para Kido e totalmente fora de controlo com os companheiros, principalmente contra Jabu, o "cachorro de Saori". Tinha uma força incrível e uma técnica e precisão do outro mundo, sendo que, normalmente, treinava com os rapazes mais velhos por ser muito forte para as garotas ou os garotos mais novos. Não havia dúvidas que ela seria uma amazona temível.  
  
Mas apesar de tudo, gostava dela. E, inexplicavelmente, ela era uma grande amiga minha, sempre a proteger-me e a treinar-me com as suas próprias mãos, ainda que fosse mais nova.  
  
Mas apesar do que sentia, continuava a não entendê-la. Arya era, acima de tudo, um poço de mistérios.  
  
Mas eu não queria saber dos seus mistérios. Confiava nela.  
  
Tatsumi interrompeu-nos quando íamos a sair do quarto, Agarrou-a por um pulso e ergueu-a no ar:  
  
- Eu não sou um filho da puta!  
  
Arrastou-nos aos dois até ao ginásio, onde os outros garotos treinavam. Deu um berro e toda a gente parou.  
  
- Ponham-se em círculo, já!  
  
Obedecemos-lhe e colocámo-nos em círculo em seu redor. Ele levantou de novo Arya e prendeu-a pelos braços numa corda. O seu corpo ficou a balouçar no ar. Tatsumi levou a mão atrás e bateu-lhe com força na cara. O sangue espirrou do seu nariz. Tatsumi só teve tempo de se por direito, e logo um pé dela se dirigiu ao seu nariz. Novamente sangue espirrou, mas desta vez dele.  
  
- Filha de uma cabra!  
  
- Larga-me, animal!- berrou ela, debatendo-se enquanto ele lhe amarrava os pés.  
  
- Agora vais aprender a respeitar-me. - rosnou ele, dobrando uma corda grossa em duas. Levou o braço atrás. Silêncio. Chicoteou-a várias vezes, até o corpo dela ser um rio de sangue. Mas a única coisa que lhe arrancou foram uns poucos leves gemidos. Os olhos dela nunca se despregaram dos meus. Transmitiam-me paz, carinho e coragem. No final, Tatsumi torceu-lhe os pequenos mamilos selvaticamente, desamarrou-a e ela caiu inerte no chão.  
  
- Ikki, leva-a para o quarto. - olhou para mim - acho que sabes quem é que devia ter levado. - riu-se, o desgraçado, riu-se!  
  
O meu irmão pegou-a no colo, ela abriu os olhos.  
  
- Obrigado.- murmurou o meu adorado irmão. Ainda tinha feridas abertas da última tareia que levara. Ela sorriu para ele e também para mim. Em seguida desmaiou. Segurei-lhe a cabeça com carinho e levámo-la para o quarto.  
  
Olhei-a com adoração, deitada na cama.  
  
Ela era minha amiga, minha irmã de criação, e principalmente o meu anjo da guarda. Um anjo em miniatura.  
  
II  
As amarguras de uma criança.  
  
Quando vivi, em criança, na mansão dos Kido, o dia-a-dia era monótono. Dia após dia treinávamos, íamos à escola, dormíamos o estritamente necessário e comíamos não mais que o que precisávamos. Odiava os Kido, apesar de me terem ido recolher a um horror de orfanato onde estava com o meu irmão. Odiava-a a ela por ser uma criança má, manienta, o protótipo da menina rica mimada. Odiava-o a ele por nos explorar como escravos, não com trabalhos pesados, mas éramos crianças, e ele pretendia que a nossa compreensão fosse de adulto. Queria que nos sacrificássemos e protegesse-mos Atena e a sua neta, mas Deuses!, como podíamos proteger uma coisa que não conhecíamos e outra que nos tratava mal a cada passo? E obrigava-nos a treinar, treinar, lutar, lutar e eu odiava lutar, e ele dizia que essa ia ser a minha profissão. Mas, acima de tudo, eu odiava os Kido por eles deixarem que o seu Mastin selvagem fizesse o que quisesse de nós.  
  
Oh, as vezes que eu não rezei à deusa Atena, "se existes, impede Tatsumi de nos fazer mal", mas ele continuava. Insultava-nos, batia-nos, espancava-nos como cães de rua. E outras coisas. Ele "castigava" de modo atroz toda a gente quando lhe apetecia, mas odiava sobretudo seis crianças, as seis crianças que nunca se punham de rastos para os Kido: Seiya, Shiriyo, Hyoga, Ikki, eu e o meu anjo, Arya. Nós éramos espancados ao mínimo deslize, mas desta seis pessoas houve uma que foi menos espancada, eu, e duas que foram as mais massacradas de todas: meu irmão e meu anjo, e o culpado era, mais uma vez, eu.  
  
Eu, sim, eu. Preferiria ter sido espancado por Tatsumi a ver chicotes e correntes enroscarem-se no corpo de Ikki, fustigando-o como uma tempestade fustiga uma folha de árvore, ou ver aquelas mãos infligirem as mais atrozes e nojentas torturas ao meu anjo. Mas eles faziam o máximo para nunca o deixarem tocar-me, apresentando-se em meu lugar para o castigo, ou defendendo-me à frente dos comilos raivosos daquele lobo, sendo que o máximo que eu levava era dois ou três bofetões.  
  
Mas vê-los serem espancados, muita das vezes por minha causa, era como se me fustigassem por dentro.  
  
Mas o espancamento não era o pior. Rio-me tristemente. O espancamento não era pior, não, não era. As torturas eram o pior, torturas de todos os tipos.  
  
Se vivesse noutro orfanato, eu teria tido quase tudo para ser feliz, menos os meus pais. Eu tinha umas óptimas notas, era elogiado dia sim, dia sim, pelos professores. Sabia-me defender, embora não gostasse de lutar. Tinha um irmão que me adorava, alguns amigos e, oh sim!, um anjo só para mim. Mas não foi assim, eu tinha que sofrer, todos nós tivemos que sofrer.  
  
Ás vezes penso, se, o primeiro passo para se ser cavaleiro não será termos tido uma meninice sofredora. Pois todos os cavaleiros a tiveram. Mas continuo a pensar que nós, que aturámos Tatsumi, fomos os que sofremos mais. Pior. Fomos os que sofremos desnecessariamente. Sim, porque nós sempre teríamos sido boas pessoas. Não era preciso um louco espancar-nos e. não, não era preciso! Numa vertente, era um potencial cavaleiro. Na outra, era uma criança amargurada.  
  
III  
Um anjo abandona a Terra  
  
A raiva de Tatsumi por Arya parecia não parar de crescer. A garota enfrentava-o, sem nunca desviar os olhos, sem nunca ficar sem resposta. Era vésperas de Ano Novo. Ano Novo, Vida Nova? Esperanças, esperanças, esperanças. Vãs e ocas, era o que representavam para nós, enquanto vivêssemos nesta casa, nunca a nossa vida iria mudar.  
  
Tinha-se passado um ano e meio após aquela surra memorável, e o nariz de Tatsumi continuava torto. Mas não era a única coisa torta nele. A sua mente tornara-se ainda mais tortuosa, e era comum vê-lo arrastar crianças para o quarto, após as espancar, de onde elas voltavam silenciosas e os olhos aterrorizados. Começou-se a levantar suspeitas sobre o que acontecia. Mas mais uma vez, Kido nada fez!  
  
Ano Novo. Jantar. Meia-noite. Brinde. Desejo. Cada um expressou um desejo. Nada de mais aconteceu. Até que Arya expressou o dela:  
  
- Eu desejo. que Tatsumi desapareça!  
  
Tatsumi olhou para ela sanguinolentamente, mas não disse nada. No entanto, os seus olhos ébrios não a deixaram de seguir a noite toda.  
  
3.30 da madrugada: toda a gente se foi deitar.  
  
Levantei-me logo a seguir para ir beber água e, ao fechar aporta do quarto, vi um vulto esgueirar-se para dentro do quarto do meu anjo. Ouvi um grito de surpresa e outro de raiva. Depois alguns ruídos abafados e depois, muito depois, um grito de dor. Uma mão pesada abriu uma porta para logo a fechar e gemidos passos apressados pelo corredor.  
  
Eu chorava, mas, pensando nela, ergui-me da cama e fui até o seu quarto. Este estava de pantanas, de janelas abertas, o frio e o vento a entrar.  
  
- Arya! - gritei. Mas não havia ninguém no quarto. Olhei um bilhete jogado na mesa.  
  
«Amigos, a vossa vida será mais fácil. Adoro-te Shun. Adeus»  
  
Comecei a chorar em altos brados. Toda a gente correu ao quarto. Um raio logo a seguir um trovão que soou muito alto. Tatsumi entrara no quarto, tentando fechar o robe, mas nós vimos muito bem a calça do pijama cheia de sangue e a ausência de um volume, os olhos raiados de vermelho.  
  
Um raio iluminou a noite, um trovão ensurdeceu-nos a todos. As bátegas de água caíram com força.  
  
Os Deuses estavam zangados.  
  
1 de Janeiro. Arya não morrera, senti-o. Mas fugira e desaparecera, o que, para mim, era igual. E, apesar de não ter morrido, esse dia ficou-me na memória, como o dia em que um anjo abandonou a Terra.  
  
Epílogo  
"O último castigo"  
  
" Longos anos se passaram, meu anjo, e nunca mais se soube de ti. Acho que também, além de mim e dos nossos amigos, ninguém quis saber. O poder dos Kido abafou a notícia. Pobre anjo, sozinha no mundo! Mas sei que sobreviveste, eras a mais forte de todos nós. Só queria que voltasses.  
Nunca mais foram vistas crianças entrar no quarto de Tatsumi. As violações terminaram. Capaste-o, bem sei. E agradeço-te, porque, graças a ti, nunca me calhou tal sorte. Mas os espancamentos, esses nunca terminaram.  
Ainda me lembro com volúpia do sangue dele derramado nos teus lençóis. O mesmo sangue com que eu borrei esta carta, sem querer. O Mastin dos Kido não morderá em mais ninguém.  
Nunca te disse, mas nos meus sonhos de menino, sonhava em casar-me contigo. Foste o meu primeiro e único amor. Eu sei que é inacreditável mas acabamos por proteger Saori Kido, pois ela é a reencarnação da Deusa Atena. Mas ela modificou-se. No entanto isso não perdoa os seus erros do passado. O Kido morreu. Já não o odeio tanto. Vou para a última batalha, contra Hades, contra mim próprio. Vou morrer, mas, se dessa maneira te puder esperar com honra de um vencedor, ver-te-ei em Elysios, o paraíso dos Deuses, pois tenho a certeza que, em breve, essa será a minha próxima morada. Pobres garotos órfãos! Diriam algumas mães chocadas e com pena de nós. Pena. a pena dos homens não nos salvou de Tatsumi, a pena dos homens não nos poupou sofrimento, e a pena dos homens pelos órfãos não faz nada por eles. Porque não agiram? Porquê? Porquê? Se sabiam. Kido sabia. os criados sabiam. todos sabiam e ninguém fez nada. nada, nada! Foste tu, uma criança! Pena.digam que têm pena à vontade.se isso os faz parecerem credíveis aos olhos cegos da sociedade. mas se têm pena, hajam. Mas agora, a pena, não é necessária. Finalmente vou para o Paraíso, vou descansar. Finalmente.  
Arya, meu anjo, meu amor.como gostava que tivéssemos ficado juntos para ouvires estas palavras.deves estar linda! Vou queimar esta carta, da maneira que uma velha, presumível bruxa, me ensinou, para sonhares com estas palavras, para saberes que a tua atitude não foi em vão, para saberes que foste amada em toda a vida.  
Obrigada, Arya, obrigada por tudo. Desejava poder dar-te um beijo nesses lábios macios de cereja, enroscar o meu corpo no teu, envolver-te nos meus braços, beijar cada centímetro do teu corpo e fazer-te minha para sempre. Adeus, meu Anjo, minha Deusa, meu Amor. Com Amor,  
  
Shun Amamiya" 


End file.
